


Time For Us

by Lau_chan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lau_chan/pseuds/Lau_chan
Summary: He was being stupid. Or rather, he was being extremely Jun, Aiba thought...





	Time For Us

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw that picture of Jun and Aiba in the World Baseball Game on March 8 2013, my imagination went a bit crazy and I ended up writing this story. Enjoy!

He was being stupid. Or rather, he was being _extremely_ Jun, Aiba thought.

“It’s work…” Aiba said with a sad smile, dropping onto the sofa. “I’m so tired, Jun”. His head hurt and he felt almost defeated, even if the fight hadn’t even started.

He didn’t want to go down that path, but it was probably too late.

Jun rolled his eyes, almost uncontrollably. “I, too, have been working like crazy, you know! With the movie and all!” Jun swallowed hard, trying to suppress his angriness. He always hated himself for being angry at Aiba, but he would always find it hard to control himself.

And he ended up hating himself for that.

And even if he knew this, he simply wasn’t able to shut up, although he knew he should. “So you won’t say anything, will you? You’ll stay there, with your head down and ready to take the fall…?” Jun put his t-shirt back on, visibly annoyed.

It wasn’t really a question. Aiba knew. It was more one of those Jun’s angry statements he didn’t seem to be able to control, one of those angry statements he would definitely regret a second later. So Aiba knew he had to wait. He wasn’t used to it, and he most definitely hated it, but he understood it was the pressure and the exhaustion talking, not really Jun. So he endured, with his eyes shut. And simply waited. For just another second.

“I’m sorry” Jun said, almost embarrassed. He sat down next to Aiba and put his hands on his head. “I’m sorry… It’s just that…” and he fell silent, unsure he could go on without sharing a tear.

And Jun most definitely didn’t want to cry.

“I know” Aiba finally opened his eyes and exhaled. Still unable to look at Jun, he tenderly put his head on Jun’s shoulder. “I know”

“Masaki…” Jun tried to talk, gently stroking Aiba’s hair. But he was scared to say what he was about to say, as he knew it’d mean the end of it all.

“I know” Aiba smiled a bitter smile. “I know”.

But he didn’t, really.

And he didn’t really want to know.

 

* * *

 

“You’re sulking” Nino busted out, impatiently. “Just spit it out already”. Nino looked at him for half a second and then returned his eyes to the screen, carefully watching his advancements on the videogame he was playing. He knew Jun wouldn’t share what was bothering him that easily, so he tried to lower the pressure by nonchalantly playing videogames while waiting for his friend to open up.

But it had been two hours already. And Jun was starting to get on Nino’s nerves.

He’d come to Nino’s house late that evening. Jun needed to talk to someone and he knew Nino was the best option. Careless and direct, he wouldn’t make Jun feel miserable. Or at least not more miserable than he already was, that is. But words weren’t coming out of his mouth. He didn’t want his feelings turning into words that may turn into reality. Not even after the third beer.

Jun was jealous.

He knew it was stupid of him, but he was utterly and uncontrollably jealous. And he couldn’t even begin to understand, because it simply didn’t make any sense.

“Masaki is…” he didn’t know where to begin. “He is…” Nino paused the videogame and turned to look at him, intensely. Jun looked at Nino for a split second before fixing his eyes on the half-emptied beer can he was holding. “He is moving away”.

Nino was puzzled. “He’s going somewhere? Moving… out? Eeh?”

Jun shook his head and let out a sarcastic smile. “Well, that too, maybe, but no, I mean…”. But he didn’t even know what he meant.

Nino waited a couple of seconds, grabbed his second beer and gulped down half its contents. Jun seemed lost in his thoughts. Or maybe simply lost, he thought, so he decided to take the lead.

“So you had a fight… you argued with Aiba-chan and now you’re feeling terrible for probably being a total _bitch_. Is that it?” Nino resisted a smile. He could be quite an ass himself, so he could totally understand Jun’s reactions most of the time.

“No” Jun looked up, half downhearted half drunk. “We didn’t even have a fight. We…” he swallowed the last gulp of beer and put the can on the small table. “We don’t have _anything_ anymore”.

And Nino understood. But decided not to say anything and force Jun to spit it out and face his feelings. It was the only way for Jun to see. Nino knew.

And Jun knew he had to spit it all out. Jun knew Nino was waiting for him to do so and maybe start feeling better. But he didn’t know how to do it. He didn’t know how to tell his friend. So he decided not to think about it anymore and simply closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

“We don’t have sex anymore” Jun suppressed his blushing and went on. “We haven’t had sex in ages… Masaki started his _dorama_ and I’ve been shooting the movie, so we’ve been too tired to… you know”

“Have sex” Nino finished the sentence, totally nonchalantly.

“Yeah” Jun crossed his arms around himself, feeling somehow vulnerable. “I know sex is not _that_ important…”

“Fuck that” Nino interrupted with a sarcastic smile on his face. “Sex is important… and fun” he roared in laughter. Jun looked at him intensely and Nino decided to shut up. “Sorry” Nino apologized. “So, no sex, uh?”

“Yeah, no sex. Not a single… _thing_ since he started that damn _dorama_. All he does is saying how tired he is, how stressed he is and then he goes on and on about that Tabe-san and… it’s all getting on my nerves” Jun confessed.

His voice betrayed him when he pronounced the name of that tiny actress he now seemed to somehow hate. And of course Nino didn’t miss it.

He wouldn’t have, Jun thought.

Nino smiled, almost feeling sorry for his friend. He got up, went to the fridge to grab a couple more beers and sat down next to Jun, on the floor, with this back resting on the lower part of the sofa. He offered Jun another beer and opened his, taking a sip almost instantly. “Jun, really? Tabe Mikako-san?”

“Yeah, I know” Jun said, embarrassed. “But I can’t control it, okay? Damn, Nino, I’m so tired! It’s been the hardest weeks in a long time, with the shooting and all, but still I…”

“You wanna get laid” Nino interrupted, almost scornfully.

“Yeah” Jun gulped down some beer, unaware of Nino’s smile. He was feeling a bit drunk. It was becoming way too easy to talk. “But it’s not just _that_. I love him, Nino. I want him. Especially when I’m all worn out. I really _want_ him. I need him. Right then and there” Jun looked totally defeated.

“But you haven’t told him this” Nino was growing impatient. “Instead of telling him you _want_ him, you say nothing, or worse end up fighting and simply come here and get drunk. Really, Jun?”

“Oh, fuck off Nino” Jun busted out, downcast but extremely angry.

“No, you fuck off Jun” Nino knew he could be direct with Jun. He was his best friend, after all. “You’re being a total drama queen and neither you nor Aiba-chan deserve this” Nino got up and lend Jun a hand. “So get up and go tell Aiba-chan how you feel. And then… get laid, for God’s sake”. He snorted, with a smile.

Jun accepted Nino’s hand and smiled while getting up. He felt a bit dizzy, but called a cab to Aiba’s house. It was 2 a.m. He didn’t even call Aiba to tell him he was going, but he didn’t really care. Maybe Aiba would care, but Nino was right. Jun had to let it all out of his chest. He needed to talk to Aiba and he needed to do it that night. Talk and feel his touch.

He needed him.

He rang the doorbell twice and waited impatiently. He could hear Aiba’s hurried footsteps and smiled, triumphantly.

He knew everything would be alright.

“Jun!” Aiba opened the door, truly worried, but then gave Jun a surprised look. “You stink of alcohol” he said, reproachfully.

“Yeah, I’m kind of drunk” Jun smiled, getting closer to Aiba. “But I love you”

Aiba’s heart skipped a bit. He was about to ask what was going on when Jun forced himself into the house, closed the door behind him and kissed Aiba intensely, almost aggressively. Jun bit Aiba’s lower lip and lingered for a while before moving away a couple of millimeters, his eyes shut and totally exhausted.

“Jun?” Aiba asked, his eyes fixed on Jun’s.

“I love you. And I miss you. And I need you. And I’m really tired, Masaki. I am. And I know you are too. But when I’m all worn out, I desperately want you. I desperately _want_ you. I need you. I miss you. And, oh… and I’m kind of jealous of Tabe-san” Jun smiled a crooked smile. “There, I said it all”. And he opened his eyes.

Aiba roared with laughter. “Jealous of Tabe-san? God, you’re drunk”

Aiba caressed Jun’s hair and looked at him in the eye. Jun was drunk, but he was most definitely serious. He could see it in his eyes. And in a way, Aiba was happy Jun had made the first move.

He knew right then and there that everything would be alright.

“I know we haven’t had much intimacy these last few weeks” Aiba took Jun’s hand and led him into his bedroom. “It’s just that I’m really tired of all the script-reading and the shooting and the promotions and all, Jun.”

“I know” Jun interrupted, but wasn’t able to go on as Aiba put his right finger on his lips, silently asking Jun to let him talk. Jun had to suppress the impulse he had to lick Aiba’s finger and forget all about their talk. But he knew they needed to, so he saved the thought for later and carefully listened to Aiba.

“So yeah, I’m really tired, Jun… And you’re really tired too, _ne_?” Aiba took off Jun’s t-shirt, not really looking at Jun but more lost in his own discourse than else. Convinced that if he looked at Jun he would burst out laughing and he wouldn’t be able to finish what he wanted to say. And he wanted to play until the very end. “And I get down when I’m tired and… you get all angry when you are tired…” he continued, following the lines of Jun’s chest with his right index, the very same one Jun had wanted to lick fiercely a moment ago. “And then… nothing happens and… we both feel so frustrated” Aiba kissed Jun’s collarbone, unable to go on and hiding a guffaw.

Jun smiled a twisted smile. “So, that’s the best you can do?” he said, separating himself from Aiba enough to be able to look at him in the eye. “You thought you’d be able to mimic me that easily…?” Jun said, slowly taking off Aiba’s pajamas t-shirt, following the lines of Aiba’s chest with his left index. “You really thought you could pull it off?” Jun pushed Aiba onto the bed, straddled on top of him and kissed Aiba’s collarbone.

Aiba groaned in desire and Jun smiled.

“Not really” Aiba muttered. “But you were drunk…”

“…and you decided to take advantage of me…” Jun interrupted, acting his part. “Not even in your dreams, Masaki”. Jun bit Aiba’s right ear. “Not even in your dreams”.

Aiba tried to touch him, but Jun’s hands held him prisoner, locking Aiba’s arms up. “Jun, it’s 2 a.m. and you’re drunk, aren’t you tired?” Aiba said, all pretending, also acting his part.

“Yes, I truly am” Jun said, sincerely. “But didn’t I just tell you I get all aroused when I’m all worn out…?”

Aiba smiled. That was the exact answer he was waiting for.

 

* * *

 

A few hours after that intense night, Aiba got up. His joints hurt badly, and even if that was truly painful it also made him smile.

He needed to go to work, so he silently took a shower, put some clothes on and left Jun sleeping naked in his bed. He looked at him for a few seconds before leaving the room, and thought he really was gorgeous. Aiba didn’t want to wake him up, though he wondered if Jun’s body would hurt just the same.

He’d have to ask him later, he thought as he left for work.

And when Aiba came home later that day, he surprisingly found Jun lying down on the sofa, wearing one of Aiba’s t-shirts and reading a book. And when Jun tried to get up, Aiba burst out laughing.

“What the hell did we do last night?” Jun got up smiling and acting a bit. Though his body truly ache.

“You didn’t have to pretend in front of your _dorama_ colleagues, so don’t complain!” Aiba smiled sitting right next to Jun on the sofa and handling Jun his iPad. “Look!”

But Jun simply looked puzzled and shook his head.

He was being stupid. Or rather, he was being _totally_ Masaki, Jun thought.

“Come on!” Aiba said with a huge smile, trying to get to Jun. “It’s not as if we never do things together!” He winked, almost uncontrollably. “Plus, you’ve finished your shooting and I’m more relaxed and… we deserve this”. Aiba’s eyes were pleading. “We need this…”

“It’s a huge stadium… with lots of people, Masaki!” Jun said, totally serious. He was probably overthinking the situation and its consequences. “We’ll definitely be in the spotlight”.

“So we’ll be in the spotlight” Aiba busted out a smile, “it’s not as if we are  _never_  in the spotlight, _ne_!” Aiba got close and fixed his eyes into Jun’s.

Jun rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean, Masaki, don’t play the fool with me”.

“I’m not. We deserve some time together. We need this. Jun, you can’t come here all drunk one night saying all those things about us, have sex with me and then leave it all as it was” Aiba became half-serious. “Let’s go out. Have fun. Be together. Be us.” He smiled one of those smiles that melted Jun inside out. “I’m not taking a no as an answer.”

Jun knew Aiba was right so he muttered in agreement. Besides, they both loved baseball and they deserved to have fun. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea, Jun thought.

“Okay, cap, sunglasses, surgical mask” he said, checking an imaginary mental list. “And we should be fine”.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, dammit, Masaki” Jun was angry. Not at Aiba, but at the world in general and at himself in particular. He shouldn’t have fallen for that. “The pic is everywhere”

Jun didn’t like his private life being exposed like that. And most especially when it concerned Aiba. He treasured their relationship very much and was not ready to share it with the rest of the world. And above all, he didn’t want Masaki to get hurt. He could take anything, he used to think, and wanted to protect Aiba with all his might.

“So what, Jun! We are in the same band and we went to a baseball match with other people… so what?” Aiba said, completely relaxed. “And it was fun, wasn’t it?” Aiba smiled, pleased.

“Yeah… it was fun” Jun smiled, remembering. “But this is bad” he said, a bit dramatically but definitely worried.

“Oh, it could have been way worse” Aiba smiled a mischievous smile. “I really wanted to touch that ass of yours when you got up like that, you know?” he said pointing at the picture.

Jun let out a snort. “Are you trying to mimic me _again,_ Masaki?”

But Aiba didn’t have time to answer to that.


End file.
